Los callejones son para tener sexo
by Only One Hood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Tim y Jason terminando haciéndolo en un callejón. No es más.


**Título:** Los Callejones Son Para Tener Sexo

 **Autora:** Who_First

 **Traducción:** Todd

 **Categoría:** M

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jason Todd x Timothy Drake

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Timothy Drake.

 **Resumen:** Solo es sexo.

 **Género:** Romántico.

 **Advertencia:** Travestismo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman y Red Hood and the Outlaws pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 974

* * *

 **LOS CALLEJONES SON PARA TENER SEXO**

Tim golpeo la pared con fuerza, con su cara pegada al ladrillo húmedo mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás, a Jason. Las manos grandes y rigurosas del hombre se posaron en sus muslos bajo la falda, que sin espera, arrancaron la braga empapada que llevaba.

Gimió, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia chocaban sobre su cuerpo caliente. Y no puede evitar jadear con fuerza cuando su pene es liberado de la tela. No está triste por perder sus nuevas bragas con volantes, aun cuando las ligas azotan su piel, por las medias de tela semi transparente que aún se mantienen en su lugar.

Jason lo toma de la cintura para girarlo, volviendo a impactarlo contra el muro, murmurando cosas lascivas mientras ayuda a que el menor enrede sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible de él.

— Jodido infierno Tim, ¡eres caliente! —Beso la boca jadeando del chico, a la par que la peluca caía al suelo. Ahora fue su momento para resoplar guturalmente cuando las manos de Drake se interpusieron entre sus cuerpos, llegando a su bragueta y así poder bajar el zipper. Jason no pudo sentir más que feliz y excitado, sintiendo aquellos finos dedos recorriendo su longitud gruesa de arriba abajo, apretando contantemente la cabeza donde desbordaba su pre semen.

— Jason. —Lloriqueo su nombre mientras se empujaba hacía arriba, sacando aquel pedazo de carne de esos pantalones y guiándolo a su entrada ya preparada — Oh Dios… ¡Lo quiero adentro de mí Jason, adentro! —Gritó, tratando de bajar para encontrarse con la gruesa erección del otro.

— ¿Qué dices Baby bird? —Mordisqueo la cicatriz de la garganta de Tim, pasando a pasar su boca por la prenda húmeda que dejaba ver algo de piel — No puedo oírte por la lluvia.

— _Pon. Tu. Polla. Dentro. De. Mí. Ahora._ —Gruño rodeando con sus manos el cuello de Todd, asfixiando a su estúpido e imbécil amante que se portaba como un dolor en el trasero —O _déjame complacerme a mí mismo_.

Jason sonrió, inclinándose para besarse lo largo de la boca de Tim, apretando sus manos sobre la cadera huesuda, para luego soltarlo y dejar que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo.

El menor chilló, inclinándose hacia adelante para atacar su cuello; la sensación de su culo siendo abierto por el pene de su novio, una sensación tan forzada, dolorosa pero excitante. Sus paredes anales parecían querer tragar al invasor por completo cuando finalmente se empujó en su interior. Dios, lo había estado esperando con ansias.

— ¿Mejor, bebé? —Le respondió con una fuerte mordida — No quiero que pienses que necesitas un juguete.

— ¡Cállate y cógeme Jason! —Trató de saltar desde su posición, pero nuevamente las grandes manos lo atraparon, manteniéndole inmóvil — Por favor, Jason, Jason. —Protesto entre gimoteos.

— Cálmate. —Gruño levantándolo, lo suficientemente alto como para besar sus labios y así, azotarlo y embestirlo. La cabeza del menor se hecho hacia atrás, sin importar haberse golpeado contra la pared adyacente, solo podía concentrarse en como el pene de Jason entraba y salía de su interior, golpeando directamente su próstata.

No quiso quedarse atrás; se agarró de los fuertes hombros y comenzó a saltar sobre esa verga, encontrándose con las estocadas, haciendo que sus cuerpos hicieran sonidos lascivos al chocar — Más fuerte, Jay… —Volvió a tomar impulso, casi resbalando por culpa de la humedad entre sus cuerpos. Pero nuevamente Jason lo detuvo, impidiendo que siguiera.

Era _demasiado lento_ , Tim necesitaba ir más _rápido_ , estaba tan cerca de correrse, pero su novio se estaba tomando su tiempo abriéndolo con largas y lánguidas estocadas. _Quería_ burlarse de él una vez que perdiera la razón.

— Oh Jason, Jay, por favor, por favor, ¡por favor! —Rebotaba de forma demandante, estremeciéndose a cada espasmo.

— ¿Estás seguro bebé? —Se movió, aplastándolo por completo contra la fría pared mojada, con las manos firmemente agarradas en su culo — ¿Realmente quieres venirte así? No me importa si quieres esperar un poco más.

Tim sabía que estaba mintiendo, _lo sabía_. Jason tenía que estar cerca de la cúspide, aun llevando ese ritmo desesperado; sentía la respiración caliente y rigurosa en su cuello, justo donde le estaba olfateando.

— Por favor, _mi amor_ , quiero correrme, _Jay_ … —Le rogó finalmente y su amante gruñó de nuevo, empezando a moverse más rápido, que parecía que ni siquiera salía de su interior, pues se sentía tan lleno, tan caliente. Lo enloquecía con aquella intensidad.

— Mierda bebé, te ves tan lindo así, todo necesitado y empapado. —Y se puso rígido, soltando el culo de Tim para poder enredar sus manos en los cabellos desordenados, acercándole para estrellar sus bocas en una guerra de lenguas y saliva. Así Tim pudo apretar más el agarre de sus piernas y mantener el falo de su novio en su interior.

Y entonces lo sintió, su propio orgasmo que no tardo en manchar su falda y de paso el abdomen ajeno. Jason gimió en su boca, encorvando su cuerpo para así mover su cadera mientras la sensación de sofocación hacía de las suyas alrededor de su pene. Tim alejo su boca, caliente, abrazándose al más grande; las palpitaciones solo le hicieron saber que el mayor se había corrido también, llenándolo con su simiente que pronto lo dejo saciado. Porque no había nada más delicioso que ser llenado por ese hombre.

— Heh, ¿Fue lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Baby bird? —Jadeo en su oído, sin dejar de dar pequeñas mordidas a lo largo de su piel.

— Estuvo bien. —Beso su frente y dejo que su novio lo levantara para así salir de su interior y lo baja con cuidado. Sentía sus piernas como gelatina.

— Vete a la mierda, eso fue increíble y lo sabes. —Le sonrió, sí, había sido increíble.

Jason se alejó y miró a Tim de arriba abajo.

— Oye, aun llevas las medias puestas.

Tal vez no era muy tarde para una segunda ronda.

 **FIN.**


End file.
